


farmers need love

by Bussy



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Dates, F/M, OOC, Out of Character, Sex, past duncan/courtney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: Courtney met Scott on farmers online and had done so as a prank but he turned out to be a real farmer when she got the date and had thought this was a fake site.





	farmers need love

Courtney met Scott on farmers online and had done so as a prank but he turned out to be a real farmer when she got the date and had thought this was a fake site. This lawyer was going on a date with a dirty dirt boy and she figured why not it would be good to get back at her ex, Duncan who she had started dating when she worked on his case and yes normally it went against her rules to date a client but damn he sex good. Courtney got in her car as she was all dressed up now and suited up and she looked fabulous and she drove out to the location farm boy had said. He looked somewhat decent when she showed up at the restaurant, he was even wearing a suit and she said, “wow you clean up nice” and Scott said, “thanks” and he hoped he didn’t smell because he started smelling his arm pits and stuff and Courtney thought that was a little weird but whatever.

“So uh, you’re pretty hot for a farmer,” Scott said.

“I’m not actually a farmer,” Courtney said.

Scott nodded not really surprised, “Yeah I figured…. I mean what kind of hotty wants to date a farm boy” and Courtney felt a little bad and I mean she might as well get sex out of this? Why not and maybe he was a decent guy. “Hey no I think you’re actually ok.”

“Aww thanks,” Scott said and he was actually a gentlemen as he pulled out her chair for her and they ordered their food and talked for a while and he was actually an alright guy and didn’t talk about her tits for the first hour like Duncan had. 

The night had past pretty fast and he said he was going back to his farm and she said, “Hey about you take me on a hay ride?” and he didn’t know what the fuck that meant besides an actual hayride. “What,” Scot said. 

“I’m asking you to have sex with me,” Courtney whispered sexily.

“Oh wow ok,” Scott said all in enthusiastic as they both followed each other back to his farm and he said, “You wanna have sex in my room or like in the actual hay???”

Courtney laughed, “In your room not the actual hay, I’m not into that.”

“Into what? Do you like have an f-list or? Cause that helps a lot,” Scott said.

“A what?” Courtney didn’t know what the fuck this guy just said.

“Uh anyway yea to my room….” Scott led her up like a gentlemen and it was an alright looking room, not really because Scott’s pillows were as hard as rocks.

“We can like just fuck on the floor,” Scott said.

“Wow, real classy,” Courtney mocked.

Scott took off his shirt and pants and Courtney unbuttoned her blouse and everything and they were both naked infront of each other. “Wow your tits are so nice”

“Oh thanks your cock looks ok too,” Courtney said.

Courtney just needed to fuck because she wanted to get out sexual frustration but Scott actually took his time and kissed her and did foreplay and it was actually really nice and stuff and she gasped and moaned and she said “ohhhh yes ohhhh yes”

Courtney thought her joke ended up with a better punch line since she got to have sex and Scott was an ok guy. She fell asleep in his arms and woke up the next day and thanked him for the sex and left.

Scott was a little confused but this wasn’t his first time to the rodeo.


End file.
